


It Takes Two to Tango!

by pleasereadmeok



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia felt horny.  She was working late and getting bored.  Ever since she kissed Johnny she felt like something had been released in her and now she really, really needed to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Two to Tango!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadWifeSteff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWifeSteff/gifts).



> Alicia and Finn have been buzzing around each other for so long I think if something happens between them it could be explosive.  You may have realised by now that I cannot write about sex with a straight face or avoid a really lame ending!  
> This was written for BadWifeSteff – another Matthew Goode Addict and proud of it!

   
   
 **Monday**  
   
Alicia felt horny.  She was working late and getting bored.  Ever since she kissed Johnny she felt like something had been released in her and now she really, really needed to do something about it.  
   
She texted Finn.  
“Are you still here?”  
“Where’s ‘here’?”  
“The office!”  
“Oh yeah”  
“I’m coming to see you”  
   
Alicia crashed through Finn’s door.  “OK here’s the deal.  You want me and I want you.  Let’s do it.  No more flirting around.”  
“Eh?  Who _are_ you?”  
“I’m serious.  We could be like – what do they call it?  Fuckbuddies. Do you want to or not?”  
“So basically you just want to use my body for sex”  
“Yes – exactly”.  
Although Finn was a nice, decent guy – he was after all just a _mere_ man. “OK – starting when?”  
“Starting now!”  
“OK – give me one second…,”  he reached for his phone and selected some music.  
Alicia waited. Music filled the room. "Oh my god! I thought you were joking!", she said as she remembered their discussion about the 'Rules'. It was accordion music - a steamy tango.  Alicia continued waiting impatiently with her hands on her hips until Finn got a very naughty look on his face.  “Right - that seems to be working. Good to go. Sofa or desk?”  
   
They didn’t make it to the sofa.  
   
Finn dived across the desk for his wallet and the condoms within. Meanwhile Alicia was ripping his trousers and boxers down around his ankles.  Within seconds he had her panties off and she was wrapping her legs around his back.  Files and framed diplomas flew off the desk in every direction.  They were groaning as the Tango music swelled to a crescendo.  The desk was banging and creaking in time to the music while they just went at it like animals.  Yes – that was **exactly** what Alicia needed.  
   
Afterwards Finn said, “I’ll never get any work done at this desk again”  
“Give it a wipe, it’ll be fine”  
“That’s not what I mean and you know it!” He got that same naughty look as the Tango music played on.  “Sofa this time?”  
   
They didn’t make it to the sofa.  
   
Alicia pinned him to the floor and lowered herself down onto his cock while he was ripping off her clothes to get at her breasts.  Alicia knew that this was what all those press ups at the gym had been for.  She was getting carpet burns on her knees but she didn’t care.  It was worth it and she could always wear trousers tomorrow.  The accordion music got faster and faster as it matched the speed of their passionate acrobatics. They came together this time and they lay on the floor panting.   
   
“I’ll never be able to look at this carpet without getting horny now!  You’re making my job impossible”.  That look again. “Shall we ruin the sofa for me as well now?”  
   
They didn’t make it to the sofa.  
   
Finn just about managed to pull some of the cushions off the sofa and placed then under their knees.  He bent her over and entered her from behind. He pulled her up so his body was pressed into her back.  His fingers circled her clit and his free hand was stroking her breasts while he moved up and down inside her in rhythm to the music.  “WHOA!!”  Alicia was in ecstasy.  The moment was **perfect** and made complete when the cleaner came in and got a full frontal view as she climaxed.  
   
The cleaner bolted and Alicia panicked – “Oh god do you think he recognised me.”  
“Alicia, even **I** don’t recognise you right now.”  
   
 **Tuesday**  
   
It was late.  Finn always had to work late.  He was sitting at his desk and feeling horny.  That was Alicia’s fault.  Wiping the desk hadn’t really done the trick.  
   
He texted Alicia – “Hey F.B. Round 2? How about that sofa?”  
   
They didn’t make it to the sofa.  
   
 


End file.
